You Belong With Me
by seaweedbrain735
Summary: One-shot Based off of Taylor swift's song You Belong With Me Annabeth loves Percy and is tired of Rachel, Not believing that Rachel is right for Percy.


"You Belong With Me"

**In this Rachel isn't exactly the best person, I am not saying that she was horrible in the books, i am just need for her to be a brat for this one-shot.:]**

**Annabeth's POV:**

You're on the phone with your girlfriend ‒ she's upset,

She's going off about something that you said

'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do.

_It was true, Percy was on the phone with Rachel. She was yelling at him and was extremely mad because of a joke he said which made perfect sense but for some reason she just didn't get it. Percy deserved better, someone who understood him._

I'm in the room ‒ it's a typical Tuesday night.

I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like.

She'll never know your story like I do.

_I_ _was_ _listening_ _to_ _Christina_ _Perri_ _A_ _Thousand_ years_ wishing I could be like this song with Percy. Rachel absolutely hates Christina Perri. I thought about how long I have known Percy and how we understood each other. Percy and Rachel just aren't like that. Percy and I know each others hopes, dreams, fears, and so much more. She wouldn't ever understand the dreams Percy has every once in a while about all the losses from the war. She just is not right for him._

But she wears short skirts

I wear t-shirts

She's cheer captain

And I'm on the bleachers

Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find

That what you're looking for has been here the whole time.

_Rachel was not as she used to be. She always wore short skirts and small tight dresses while I am in plain old jeans and T-shirts. She always got up and did dance moves at the campfire singalongs. She would openly flirt with other boy's, even if Percy was right there. I always dream about when he will realize Rachel just isn't right for him. When he realizes i know him best and that I have been here the whole time._

If you could see

That I'm the one

Who understands you.

Been here all along.

So, why can't you see ‒

You belong with me,

You belong with me?

_I am the one who understands him, not Rachel._ _I am right here and have always been here. He belongs with me._

Walking the streets with you and your worn out jeans

I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be.

Laughing on a park bench thinking to myself,

"Hey, isn't this easy?"

_I don't know how, but he can just walk in a room with any clothes or be doing the weirdest thing, but the room still lights up. I can't help but think that his strong arms should be wrapped around me not Rachel when he hugs her. He makes me undeniably happy. I feel at ease around him._

And you've got a smile

That could light up this whole town.

I haven't seen it in awhile

Since she brought you down.

_His smile light the whole room no, the whole world. I hadn't seen it in a while since Rachel pretty much cheated on him. It's just not fair, i mean Percy deserves so much better._

You say you're fine ‒ I know you better than that.

Hey, what you doing with a girl like that?

_I remember Percy walking in once and he looked dead tired, I asked him what was wrong, he said nothing Was wrong but I could tell he was telling a lie. What did Rachel do to him?_

She wears high heels,

I wear sneakers.

She's cheer captain,

And I'm on the bleachers.

Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find

That what you're looking for has been here the whole time.

_Sometimes I just wanted to punch her or do something to make her feel the pain she gives Percy. Oh Percy, when will you see, you belong with me?_

If you could see

That I'm the one

Who understands you,

Been here all along.

So, why can't you see ‒

You belong with me?

_I know him so much better! I mean since we were twelve, how long as she known him, huh? so much less! I am for him and he is for me! I-I love him. I love him! There, i said it!_

Standing by and waiting at your backdoor.

All this time how could you not know, baby ‒

You belong with me,

You belong with me?

_I have always been here, how could old seaweed brain be so oblivious? Then again he thought that kiss at mount st. Helens was for good luck..._

Oh, I remember you were driving to my house

In the middle of the night.

I'm the one who makes you laugh

When you know you're 'bout to cry.

I know your favorite songs,

And you tell me about your dreams.

Think I know where you belong,

Think I know it's with me.

_I remember waking up to the doorbell ringing at 4 am, I opened the door wondering who would come at 4 am, and saw Percy. He had a few tears slipping down his cheeks. He asked if he could come in and of course, i said yes. I asked what was wrong and he told me he saw Rachel kissing another boy. I got him to laugh and tried to make him happy so he wouldn't cry anymore. I pulled out a guitar that's right i know how to play, and sang the water bafolo song, yeah i know a stupid song right? But it's our stupid song. There was another time he came cause of a bad dream. i sang that song and kept him happy. I know he belongs with me now and it pains me to see him with Rachel. I just don't want to ruin what we do have and make it be nothing._

Can't you see

That I'm the one

Who understands you?

Been here all along.

So, why can't you see ‒

You belong with me?

_You belong with me I thought sadly staring at him and Rachel. I know I should be happy that he's happy, but to be honest I just can't be happy and he doesn't look as happy with her as with me. I know that sounded conceded of me but I just can't help that I feel that it's true._

Standing by and waiting at your backdoor.

All this time how could you not know, baby ‒

You belong with me,

You belong with me.

_We were sitting on his back porch laughing when I just blurted it out "You belong with me" I instantly regretted it as he stared at me in shock. I said sorry and turned to leave but he grabbed my hand and spun me around and what he did next shocked me; he kissed me! I responded and as we pulled away he said "don't leave me" "never I replied"_

You belong with me.

_He did, and he was finally mine_

Have you ever thought just maybe

You belong with me?

_never will I forget the word's "You belong with me"_

You belong with me


End file.
